


Sing for me

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst Mcr, Daddy Kink Implied, Fluff, Frank is horny, Frank is sad, Frerard smut, Gerard is DEAD, Gerard sings Cancer, M/M, SO ANGST, So death, THEN DIES, Wow, Zombie AU, boyfriend - Freeform, fiance, frerard fluff, im so sorry, im sorry, implied sex, implied smutt, mariage proposal, no im not, sad mcr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank and Gerard survive a zombie outbreak, Gerard gets sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This s inda angst sad stuff sorry f u nt liek it den don't read it

Everything was normal, and we where gonna get married in the spring . We had planned a flight to Japan so when we said our "I do's" it was under a pink cherry blossom tree under a warm breeze. But we never did  get to. It's been a year and two months. We would've been married by now and adopted a child who's birth parents and us had an arrangement with . 

They died along with the baby . The outbreak happened in Syria as an experiment against isis. Which was never approved by the gouvernent.  But when it happened tons of people died and rose again as the undead. The gas that was dropped traveled throughout Africa and infected Europe as well. 

No one saw the effects right away so they continued air lines and train travels . Once Scientists realised what was going on it was too late and now we are all one the run. When it happened everyone who was out of the country was lined up by a Rouge group , bagged and shot. Now all we see is dead bodies lining up the roads. Me and Frank we hadn't traveled yet and that was a big advantage .

 But the outbreak still spread and became airborne for a while and then became a DNA thing. Frank is asleep on my lap and we are in an empty truck in the forest. There's water in here and warm clothing. We lack some food but I keep him safe. His eyes are puffy from crying when he saw his aunt attempting to wave us over.

Unluckily she got chased down and eaten . Now she is outside barely half a body attempting to get here and eat. We closed the door and without Frank knowing I popped her neck so she couldn't move. Now all me and Frank have to hear is her faint growls and hisses from outside . I reach down and squeeze his face his eyes open and  mine meet his. 

He looks so fragile . Despite him being all tattooed and would look frightening from afar . He's still human and my fiance . He has feeling and is alive . Something more than half of the world population is not. 

I bring his face up and kiss his red chapped lips . I kiss his eye lids too and he sighs leaning into my touch even more. "You okay?" I ask as he sits up and moves beside me to lay on my shoulder. "No" he says and grabs a hold of my hand and examimes it. I don't know what to say, Mikey had died in the rogue shooting because he had gone to Kenya for a while with Ray.

They are both dead. But Frank sobbed for two months when we found their bagged bodies,  Mikey intact and Ray half eaten. I hold his hand and rub circles on it. Bringing it up to my lips and peppered it with kisses. I rub his hand on my face ands say "I love you".

He grabs his hand back and leans on me "I love you too Gerard ". He moves so his elbows are resting on both sides of my thighs and his head is in my lap. His legs on mine. I'm sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall closest to the driving front . "I'll never stop loving you" he says and hugs my legs.

It was silent for at least for ten minutes until I heard Frank mumble something onto my thigh. "Speak up hon" I said and he nudged me. He propped himself up on his elbows and said "we haven't done it in a while ,huh?". I smiled at him sweetly "you are 22 years old you can say sex y'know".

 Frank blushed and said in his defense "and your 27" . I grin and peck his forehead. "What's that got to do with it? You love me regardless and vise versa" I say and poke his hot cheek. "Well do you wanna" he says shyly and I sigh and pull him up into a hug "you are really vocal".

 "I know" he says hugging me back. I stroke his hair "the undead would come". "Then gag me" he said mischievously. "We could die" I state out plainly stroking his arm. "Mmm, I'm a horny adult that needs to be satisfied" he says in a pouty tone that makes me remember how active we used to be.

~Flash Back~

"Will you marry me?" I said as I kneeled down in front of my boyfriend . "Yes!" Was all Frank said before he pulled me up by my arm and kissed me jumping onto me like a koala bear. "I love you Gee" he said and dug his head in the crook of my neck. "I love you too Frankie" I say as I spin him around. We fell asleep in each others arms that night.

~Present~

"Yeah you are right but you are not a impatient horny teen any more so control yourself" I say and nudge him. All he does is stare me in the eyes and so I push his black hair out of his beautiful eyes . "C'mon please " he whines in a tone that makes me want to kiss him hard. So I do I pull him by the hair and kiss his kissable face. Our tongues dance together him allowing me to dominate as always, unless we got expirememtal.

Frank's; P.O.V. 

I was feeling a sudden urge of want and lust . I had a crappy day so I just wanted to have some sort of contact. But not just regular contact like actual sex or something. "What if I suck you off them you suck me?" I say as an idea. We used to "do it" all the time.

 Just because of the stupid outbreak of zombies I can't have proper loud sex. We did have a couple of quickies where land was cleared. But now it's too much land to cover and make sure it's clear. I don't wait for him to respond once his lips are pulled off mine and he releases the tuffs of my hair. I slide down farther and pull his dirty jeans off his hips. 

His belt had broken a while ago and we couldn't find a replacement. "Frank" he said in the Stern voice that made me wanna moan. "Yes daddy?" I say and pull it down with careful and still hands. He shivers a bit at the cold air contacting his warm soft stomach. Just as I was about to continue he coughed.

 Not just a regular cough a really morbid one. I looked up at him and I realised he was sick. Not just miraculously sick, he'd been sick for a while. I quickly pull up his pants and close them. "Gee babe are you ok?" I say as I frantically try to keep him warm.

 "Yeah I guess I'm ok baby, it was just a cough" he states like it was a regular one. I straddle his hips and hugged him tightly. "I'll fuck you if you really want to but don't worry about me Frankie" he sugar coats his voice. I just reply in a voice that seems so small "Yes please". He pulled me into a tight hug than began.

~time lapse~

Gerard's; P.O.V. 

Frank wa right I was sick. But it's been three months and I've had no energy to move. Frank is laying on me kinda like protecting me. I'm paler than normal if that's even possible. And my hairs are slowly falling out.

 It's sad really right now we are in a hooded pick up truck Frank on top of me as I lay down on it colder than usual. It hurts to breath it's  painful. But I still continue to live. I'm not sure if that's good or not. But I will continue to live for Frank.

 I can't live for Mikey any more or Ray or Bob or Mom or Dad cause they are all gone now. So I'll continue living for Frank. I wake him up by softly pushing his eyes opened. He wakes up and gets up abruptly. "Did I hurt you??" He says frantically as if he did. 

"No babe I just wanted to be with your beautiful awakened face" i say and smile weakly.  He smiles and peppers my face with small Frank kisses.  He grabs a hold of my hair and massages my scalp. I smile and lean into his touch. "I love you" i say and grab a hold of his arms, "I do too Gee".

~Time Lapse~

Frank's P.O.V 

Gerard is so cold. And his breathing is so shallow. we are in an abandoned hospital in the area that was cleared by the gouvernent police. We're alone in here  and it's so quiet except for his ragged breathing. I look at him he's paler than usual and I can feel his heart rate drop. "Gerard" I say and he opens his eyes and smiles at me sweetly. 

"Yes baby?" He says and my heart breaks at how fragile he seems. "Sing for me?" I say and he just shuffles up so that he can sing properly. "Turn away" he says and I want to cry. He's singing Cancer , a song that he wanted to sing when our band was alive. Now half of us our dead. 

"If you could get me a drink" he takes his time on that last note as he sings the rest. His voice gets softer and softer. I think he's falling asleep, until I realise he's cold as a corpse. He's so quiet , nothing is alive anymore. Not even Gerard.

He died in my arms singing a song about death. I start feeling hot tears run down my face. "Gee?" I say as if it will wake him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you children


End file.
